Desastre en el Supermercado
by FeNiiX-D18
Summary: Que sucederia si Hibari y Mukuro se encontraran en un supermercado? Quien seria el responsable de pagar los desastres causados? D18 y 10069


_**Desastre en el Supermercado.**_

_Nuevamente un anaquel terminaba en el suelo, esta vez, latas de conservas que crearon un fuerte estruendo._

Una risa resonaba a su lado.

-fufufu, Dino san no le parece divertido? - Byakuran como siempre se encontraba completamente relajado observando el espectáculo.

_El menor esquivo por completo el tridente que fue arrojado hacia él, encajándolo en un bulto de papas que recién había tirado el pelinegro al quitarse del camino._

Dino era un manojo de nervios a punto de entrar en la histeria.

- No sé donde le encuentras la diversión a todo esto, Byakuran.

-vamos no vez lo raro de ver que es este espectáculo? Es divertido porque uno no lo ve todos los días Dino-kun.

_El de ojos bicolor, choco con una pila de cajas al ser alcanzado por las tonfas de su no tardo en levantarse nuevamente y sin ningún rasguño, el golpe no le había causado el menor daño_

-pero esto no tiene sentido, habrá que pagar todos los gastos de reparación - comenzó a relajarse al ver que no podía hacer nada al respecto, si intervenía su alumno se enojaría y muy probablemente dirigiría su frustración hacia él - suspiró y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

- ellos también se divierten.

-ellos se quieren matar - corrigió saltándole una vena detrás de la cabeza.

-hagamos una apuesta, el que derribe alguna pila por accidente perderá y el responsable en pagar será su pareja.

_Ahora gracias a las ilusiones de Mukuro, el guardián se encontraba intentando esquivar los golpes de una piña gigante, cuando cometió un descuido y fue arrojado contra los costales de croquetas en la sección de mascotas._

-porque había de apostar a costa de Kyoya? - enarcó una ceja.

-mmm es una lástima que no confíes en Hibari-chan, creí que le habías enseñado lo suficiente. Pero entonces pagaras tu, después de todo parece que ya sabes que perder...

-trato - interrumpió cerrando furioso la apuesta al ver cómo subestimaba no sólo a Kyoya sí no también la confianza que le tenía. - el q tire una pila pagara - confirmo.

Byakuran se levanto del área de juguetes que se encontraba del segundo piso, donde se encontraba junto con el italiano y ambos podían apreciar completamente el espectáculo.

Espera, una pila de qué? preguntó completamente desconfiado.

- mmm - una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro y señalo hacia un estante a mitad del área de "carnes".

El rubio palideció.

_Los dos contrincantes continuaban haciendo desastres, la gente ya había escapado desde el momento en que estos dos se habían visto de frente, pero los empleados aun veían con horror como justo ahora películas, celulares, videojuegos y otros artículos eléctricos eran tragados por un agujero negro que había aparecido de la nada._

-estas completamente loco Byakuran- el Cavallone seguía de cerca al peli blanco, mientras este caminaba entre los desastres ocasionados, parecía buscar algo.

-acaso te estás arrepintiendo Dino-kun?

Este se detuvo en seco y giro a ver nuevamente aquel estante.

-pero una pila de cuchillos y hachas es demasiado peligroso, incluso Mukuro podría lastimarse- intento convencerlo.

Así como ellos conocían su relación con Kyoya, igualmente el capo conocía la suya con Mukuro, tenía esperanzas de que quizá retomara sino lo de la apuesta, al menos si el objetivo a derribar.

_Hibari saltaba fuera de aquel abismo con ayuda de su caja-arma Roll. Terminando de destrozar por completo aquella zona logrando nuevamente atestarle un golpe a Mukuro. Pero este fue detenido fácilmente con su tridente. El choque de los metales no se hizo esperar._

El peli blanco se detuvo de golpe, giro a su derecha y entró al pasillo, rebusco entre un montón de artículos, abrió una bolsa y se introdujo uno de los pequeños malvaviscos blancos a la boca, antes de girar nuevamente hacia el capo, mirándolo sonriente. Dino olvidaba lo sádico que podría ser ese oji lila.

_Aquella batalla retumbaba por todo el lugar, ninguno se detenía a ver realmente los desastres que cometían, solo estaban enfocados en su enemigo._

-fufufu ya están en camino.

-como puedes estar tan loco Byakuran? - aun trataba con intentos en vano de hacer cambiarlo de opinión.

Se acercaban al fin a aquel peligroso estante. Byakuran estaba a punto de ir por otra bolsa de aquellos deliciosos dulces pero decidió contemplar el espectáculo; no todos los días veía una batalla de su pareja y a Hibari-chan destruir un supermercado, ni verlo lastimado por los filosos cubiertos, ni mucho menos ver a un jefe de la mafia a punto de morderse las cutículas por los nervios.

_Kyoya había rodeado completamente al peli índigo con aquellas esferas puntiagudas, Mukuro estaba completamente acorralado. Al cerrarse todas estas armas contra él, utilizo nuevamente su tridente para crear una abertura, aun así termino con una herida profunda en el brazo y varios otros en la espalda y una de las piernas. El tintineo de un par de cuchillos al caer. Alerto a los observantes._

El de ojos bicolor aunque había logrado escapar, terminó con heridas que le imposibilitaban moverse.

_Hibari sonreía sabia que al fin tenia la victoria asegurada, arremetió finalmente contra el peli índigo..._

-KYOYA! - grito el bronco horrorizado.

Mukuro cambio su expresión gradualmente de una desesperada a una completamente sádica.

El combate terminó gracias a la falta de experiencia del pelinegro y su estilo de ataque directo; se abalanzo tan rápido contra Rokudo al creer tener la batalla ganada que no noto su ilusión, la trampa.

Ahora aquellos filosos cubiertos le tenían atravesado el pecho el estomago y uno de los brazos.

Escupía sangre.

-kufufu, acaso no notaste que hice a los verdaderos cuchillos pasar por mi? - pregunto con un tono falso de preocupación en la voz.

-nunca estarás a mi altura Hibari Kyoya.

Una ráfaga blanca arrastro al guardián de la niebla contra el suelo.

-oya oya que maneras de saludar a la gente son esas, Byakuran.

-felicitaciones Mukuro-kun - casi podía vérsele salir una cola que se meneaba de lado a lado por la alegría.

El oji lila se encontraba sentado sobre las caderas de su amante.

-a que se debe este recibimiento?

-pues...-cambio su tono de voz por uno más seductor acercándose a su cuello

-porque no vamos y te muestro a que se debe tu recompensa?- lamió su cuello logrando un estremecimiento del que estaba bajo el.

Antes de desaparecer le dio una suave mordida en el mismo sitio...

-KYOYA!- gritó el bronco horrorizado.

-hmmm? - se quejó suavemente, a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos inmediatamente, se encontraba sudado y con la respiración agitada.

Estaba boca arriba y tenía su mirada puesta en el techo, al dirigirla hacia el frente se encontró con un durmiente pelinegro recostado sobre él.

-Kyoya?

-que quieres? - se levantó apenas del pecho del rubio dando un bostezo.

-cuando llegaste aquí? - Dino no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Este le dedico una mirada molesta y se acurrucó nuevamente sobre él.

-ah? - comenzó a hacer memoria -recuerdo...que...ah!. Recuerdo que estaba firmando unos papeles - miró su mano izquierda - que Romario me dijo - susurraba intentando rememorar cada detalle - y me recosté sobre la cama, al ya solo faltarme los últimos - continuaba mirando las hojas en su mano.

- después llegaste tu y me ofreciste un te...qué?, espera?, Kyoya, me sedaste?

El culpable abrió un ojo para volverlo a cerrar casi inmediatamente después de mirarlo.

-sorprendido y un poco molesto logro hacer a ambos girar, ahora él se encontraba sobre Hibari.

-porque me dormiste?

Después del repentino giro, lo miraba a los ojos y este le sostenía la mirada sin problemas.

-tenia sueño - giró sobre si quedando recargado sobre un costado pero aun bajo el potro.

-sueño? una gota resbalo por su sien.

-podrías simplemente haberte recostado a lado de mi mientras terminaba, la cama es bastante amplia.-suspiró rendido.

El pelinegro se colocó boca abajo, dándole la espalda e ignorándolo completamente.

Al ver su espalda desnuda el recuerdo invadió su mente, ese sueño... pesadilla se corrigió, lo hizo suspirar aliviado al ver al guardián completamente bien.

El guardián sintió un peso posarse suavemente sobre su espalda, el rubio tenia apoyada su frente contra él.

-Kyoya...-le llamo.

-la próxima vez solo pídelo, esas drogas parecen causarme pesadillas.

Repartió varios besos por su espalda, le susurró un buenas noches y se giró nuevamente a su posición inicial, donde hasta hace poco estaba durmiendo.

Hibari levanto la cabeza y al ver que el rubio le daba la espalda, se bajo de la cama, la rodeo y subió nuevamente del lado del bronco.

Dino se limitó a recorrerse unos centímetros hacia atrás, dándole espacio suficiente para que cupiera entre sus brazos.

Hibari intentaba nuevamente conciliar el sueño, acurrucándose contra el capo acomodando su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, inhalando su aroma.

-te kami koroseare si vuelves a darme la espalda - le dijo suave sin despegarse del calor que le brindaba.

El rubio nuevamente se hizo para atrás, creando un pequeño espacio para tomarlo por la barbilla y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-y tu siempre sigue a mi lado, Kyoya.

Le mostro una sonrisa resplandeciente antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Apenas se separaron el menor escondió nuevamente su rostro, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas que no pudo evitar que el potro notara.

-tch, porque habría de hacerlo?

Dino sonrió tiernamente y lo apegó más a él.

-Por nada, descansa Kyoya...


End file.
